Liquid crystal display technology is developing rapidly, and becomes a new star in industry and a highlight in economic development. In the vigorous development of liquid crystal display technology, wide viewing angle, high display quality and fast response speed etc. become urgent requirements on a liquid crystal display device. At present, Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS, abbreviated as ADS) type liquid crystal display technology has become a research hotspot in recent years due to its wide viewing angle, high display quality and fast response speed etc.
In an ADS liquid crystal display technology, a multidimensional electric field is formed of an electric filed formed between edges of slit-shaped electrodes in the same layer and an electric field formed between the slit-shaped electrode layer and the plate-shaped electrode layer, so that all oriented liquid crystal molecules between slit-shaped electrodes and above the electrodes in the liquid crystal cell can rotate, so as to improve the work efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and increase the light transmittance. For different applications, improvements on the ADS technology include a high transmittance I-ADS technology, a high aperture ratio H-ADS technology and a high resolution S-ADS technology etc.
The existing H-ADS type or S-ADS type array substrate is shown in FIG. 1, and includes a base substrate 1, a thin film transistor 2, a data signal line 3, and a pixel electrode 4 and a common electrode 5 which are insulated from each other; wherein the thin film transistor 2 includes a gate electrode 21, a gate insulating layer 22, an active layer 23 and a source electrode and a drain electrode 25 provided in the same layer, which are successively provided on the base substrate 1, wherein the data signal line 3 and the drain electrode 25 are provided in the same layer, the pixel electrode 4 is electrically connected to the drain electrode 25, and the common electrode 5 is located above the pixel electrode 4, and is slit-shaped.
In a liquid crystal display device, the electromagnetic signals in the data signal line 3 may influence the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules at the region corresponding to the data signal line 3 in the display, so light leakage phenomena occurs in the display. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, in the H-ADS or S-ADS type array substrate, a shield electrode 6 is further provided to be in the same layer as the common electrode 5 and is electrically connected to it, and the orthographic projection of the shield electrode 6 on the base substrate 1 covers the orthographic projection of the data signal line 3 on the base substrate 1, so as to shield the electromagnetic signals in the data signal line 3 from influencing the liquid crystal molecules at the region corresponding to the data signal line 3, and prevent the light leakage phenomenon occurring in the liquid crystal display device. Moreover, in order to better shield the electromagnetic signals in the data signal line 3, the further the distance between the shield electrode 6 and the data signal line 3 is, the larger the width of the shield electrode 6 is.
In the H-ADS type array substrate, as shown in FIG. 1, a first insulating layer 7 and a second insulating layer 8 are further successively provided between the data signal line 3 and the shield electrode 6, and since the total thickness of the first insulating layer 7 and the second insulating layer 8 are relatively large, the width of the shield electrode 6 is relatively large, for example, when the total thickness of the first insulating layer 7 and the second insulating layer 8 is 6000 Å, the width of the shield electrode 6 needs to exceed the edge of the data signal line 3 by more than 2.5 μm. In the S-ADS type array substrate, a resin layer and a second insulating layer is successively provided between the data signal line 3 and the shield electrode 6, and since the thickness of the resin layer is larger, the width of the shield electrode 6 becomes wider, for example, when the thickness of the resin layer is 1.7 μm, and the thickness of the second insulating layer is 300 Å, the width of the shield electrode 6 needs to exceed the edge of the data signal line by more than 3.5-4.0 μm. In a high resolution liquid crystal display device, since the pixel pitch of the array substrate is small, the wider the shield electrode is, the smaller the slit width of the common electrode, within one pixel pitch range, provided in the same layer as the shield electrode is, which will increase the process difficulty in manufacturing the array substrate.
Thus, how not only to prevent the light leakage phenomena from occurring in the array substrate, and but also to decrease the process difficulty in manufacturing the array substrate has become an urgent problem to be solved.